A Cinderella Story
by bibah
Summary: Ahiru is a maid under the ruthless hands of Lady Llewyn and her two daughters. But an invitation to the Princes' Ball might just change her fate. AU
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first attempt at a Princess Tutu fanfic. I had this idea a year back actually, maybe two. AU and I hope I haven't lost Ahiru's clumsy nature. Please, enjoy! And review if you want to. I don't mind if you don't..**

* * *

**

**A Cinderella Story**

_Chapter 1_

It was a nice dream, of being surrounded by birds by a lake that was so large it never seemed to end. If only she could stay in the dream forever. The birds chirping happily, water lapping softly, leaves rustling in the wind…

"Ahiru!!!"

Rea's clear voice cut through the morning air and Ahiru woke up with a shock. She rolled over where the bed was not. Her elbow broke her fall.

"My dress!! My dress!!" Rea squeaked. Her voice was shrill. Rea was a menacing girl. Menacing with a cold and dark demeanour. Something seemed to be wrong on her perfect image. A flaw. It was a red tomato stain on the girl's yellow dress. "Clean it."

"That Rea. She is so rude. Why can't she ever say please?" Ahiru muttered while carrying a pail of water from the fountain. It was heavy so the girl wobbled as she walked. "W- Quack!" she cried as she fell. From behind, she heard muffled laughter. "Edel-san, I am not in a good mood today."

"Ahiru-chan, you are very amusing," Edel smiled as she patted the girl's head.

Ahiru and Edel were maids at Caerlyn Castle. It was a huge, amazingly beautiful castle. Lady Llewyn and her two daughters, Rea and Posy, lived there in luxury and wealth acquired from the late Sir Llewyn. Despite all that, they only hired two maids, Edel and Ahiru. It was unusual for a noble of the Great Golden Kingdom to harbour only two maids. Ahiru had questioned Edel about this many times before, but was too scared to question Lady Llewyn herself.

Lady Llewyn was a mystery. Even her first name was a mystery. After her husband's death, she became the head of the Llewyn household. She was a charming lady, when she wanted to be. She was intelligent, persuasive, and in Ahiru's opinion, utterly hateful. Her locks were so blonde they were almost white. Her eyes were the coldest shade of grey, while her skin, so pale, smooth and cold. Too perfect. Everything about her was too perfect that it scared Ahiru.

"Ahiru, I think Rea's dress is clean enough. I am going to town now. Come with me," Posy demanded.

Dazed, Ahiru laid out Rea's dress to dry in the sun and went to see Edel. Of course, she needed Edel's permission to go anywhere. Edel was like a mother, since she never got to know her own. For as long as she could remember, Edel had been there by her side. Always.

"Edel-san, I need to go with Posy to town. She wants to buy rose seeds for her windowsill," Ahiru explained.

"Well then, buy these, we were running out of eggs anyway," Edel handed the girl a grocery list.

Caerlyn Castle was far on the outskirt of Crown, a town in the Great Golden Kingdom. The Great Golden Kingdom was all that the name suggested. It was by far the most powerful kingdom of all. It was also the wealthiest and most peaceful after Garlenia, with a very great King ruling over. Crown was a town very close to the Great Golden Palace. Caerlyn Castle is where the Duke of Crown lived. But since Sir Llewyn passed away, the status was reduced from Duke to common noblemen. At least Lady Llewyn got to keep her title. Since the castle was quite isolated from everything else, it took a 10 minute walk to get to the centre of town, where the market was. Grocery was usually delivered each week but that week the delivery boy was sick in bed with the flu. And Posy, out of her love of growing flowers decided to plant roses by her window. The girl had always loved flowers. When with flowers, Posy was gentle and kind, but when with Ahiru she was rude and snobby.

"Miss Posy, your friends are over there. So can I go now?" Ahiru asked, pointing to two girls under parasols.

Posy coughed and glared at Ahiru.

"Erm.. I mean.. May I be excused, Miss Posy?" she tried again.

Posy held her nose up in the air and glided over to her friends, ignoring Ahiru. "I guess that's a yes…"

_She's so stuck-up and snobby, thinking she has it all with her looks. Well, she is very pretty…_ Ahiru shook her head so vigorously her neck hurt. _Argh! Pretty or not, on the inside she's just a mean person!_ Quivering with new found determination, Ahiru stepped into the greengrocer's only to trip up on a cabbage.

"Quack!! What is that cabbage doing there?" The peach-haired girl fell face-first beside a box of cabbages.

"I'm so sorry Ahiru, it must have fallen from the box. Are you alright?" Garnet, the shopkeeper held out a hand which Ahiru took gratefully.

"More or less. For this, you owe me 5 tomatoes, cucumber, aubergine, potatoes and carrots!" Ahiru smiled as she read the list. "How are you doing, Miss Garnet?"

The woman chuckled. "I'm fine. You seem to be as cheerful as usual."

"Of course I am! I will never be put down by those of higher status than me!"

"Yes, that's the spirit," an old man laughed behind his long silver moustache.

"Old man Bill! Long time no see!" Ahiru cried and stumbled on her way towards the man.

"You are still so clumsy, Ahiru."

"Why do you all laugh at me? I-I think I have improved a bit…"

After completing the list, Ahiru was back at the town square with a basket full of new grocery. She made herself comfortable on the well where she had a good view of the clock that loomed over the town square. A loud voice surprised her and she nearly fell into the well.

"Q-Quack!" she cried.

A little boy looked up at her, eyes brimming with laughter. "You are so funny! You sounded just like a duck!"

Ahiru, who had been reminded countless of times in her life of her resemblance to the feathered creature, pouted and scowled. "I can't help it if I sound like a duck. What do you want anyway?"

"What does everyone do at a wishing well? Wish, of course!" the boy answered brightly.

"Oh, right. Go ahead, then," urged Ahiru.

The boy clasped his hands and closed his eyes. "I wish my sister will find her true love at the Princes' Ball so that me and Mother can finally be rid of her." He tossed a shiny coin into the well and Ahiru watched as the calm water broke out with its force.

Before the boy left, she cried out a question that had been nagging her since the moment she had heard it from him. "Why would you want to be rid of your sister?"

The boy grinned. "You don't know what my sister is like. She drives us crazy with her love stories everyday. I just hope she finds her love soon. Then she will leave us to live with him."

"I see. Good day, little boy," she smiled as she waved him off.

As she watched the kid disappear into the crowd, another noise nearly surprised her down the well. A large crowd of squealing girls were trailing a beautiful white carriage. The wheels and windows were rimmed with gold. Even the harness that kept the horses in place were gold. Ahiru was sure, the carriage could only hold royalty inside.

A white head smiled and waved out of the window. His eyes were a warm gold.

"Prince Mytho," Ahiru whispered softly.

Across the seat from the prince inside the carriage was another prince. His dark hair covered his emerald orbs as he seemed to be engrossed with his book. Ahiru quietly decided that her favourite prince was Prince Mytho because Prince Fakir appeared to be unsociable. He looked up from his book and Ahiru's heart skipped a beat in fear. He glared coldly before continuing to read.

"Prince Mytho is definitely better," Ahiru said as she patted her chest.

Just as she had calmed down, Posy appeared and threw a bag of seeds along with a ceramic pot into Ahiru's hands. Being surprised for the third time that day, the girl managed to stop herself from falling down the well.

""W- Quack! Miss Posy, you surprised me," Ahiru said while patting her shocked heart.

"It was your fault for daydreaming," Posy retorted.

The walk back was relatively quiet on Ahiru's side. Posy talked enough for the two of them as usual. She gushed excitedly about the Princes' Ball. Posy was in love with Prince Mytho while Rea preferred Prince Fakir.

"Prince Mytho is so handsome. I hear he nearly fell out a window while saving a bird. How heroic.." Posy's eyes sparkled.

Ahiru nodded. "I like Prince Mytho too. His eyes are beautiful."

Posy nodded vigorously in agreement. "That's right. That's right. Prince Mytho is wonderful, perfect in every way."

Ahiru smiled. Times like this made her feel as if Posy was her friend. But they never last long.

"You're just a maid," Posy scowled, "The Princes will never look twice at you. I, on the other hand, am of noble blood."

Ahiru looked down at her feet. Posy ignored her silence.

"Of course, I am invited to the ball. Mother and Rea too. I expect Mother will tell you that once we get back. There will be a lot of preparation to do. Don't slack," Posy warned.

"Of course not," said Ahiru.

When they arrived at the castle, a drizzle had started. Ahiru quickly removed Rea's dress from the line and brought it inside. She was helping Edel prepare supper when the bell rang. Lady Llewyn was calling for her. Ahiru smoothed her apron and made her way up the staircase, tripping twice on the newly polished marble. She tightened her apron and brushed her messy fringe into place. Then she knocked on the great wooden door. Twice. Before letting herself in.

"You called for me, my lady," she said nervously. Even after many years working under Lady Llewyn, Ahiru admitted, she still felt fear in her presence.

Lady Llewyn held out a hand, perfectly manicured with nails at least 3-inches long. In it was a white envelope with a golden seal. "This is an invitation to the ball," the woman spoke coldly.

Ahiru stared. She did not understand why the lady had called for her.

"Might I question, what is your relationship to the Queen such that she would invite you to the ball?" Her voice was icy and Ahiru felt icicles stabbing her body.

"I have never spoken with the Queen before," Ahiru lied. She had, one autumn some years ago, found herself in Her Majesty's presence by mistake. She was following the birds when she came upon the royal carriage which had stopped abruptly. The horse was very stubborn and would not listen to the coachman. But she figured the lady did not need to know such trivial matters. Besides, all she had done was greeted the Queen politely before disappearing into the bushes to search for the birds. "Maybe it was a mistake. Can I see it?"

Lady Llewyn glowered. She tossed the invitation into the fireplace with a flick of her wrist. Ahiru gasped as it was consumed by fire. "You are not allowed to go to the ball. Dismissed."

Ahiru bowed down and left the room quietly. She was just a maid after all. Besides, she did not even want to go the ball. Lie, she sighed. Of course, any girl would want to go. But she reminded herself, as she clumsily cut the vegetables into strange shapes, she was just a maid.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad that you seem to like the story. I hope this next installment will please you as much as the first. It took me a while to write this. It was hard to add in the _dark_ in this story without making it too angst. I had to erase a lot from my first version of chapter 2. And now that it's done, I have to rack my brain for chapter 3(!). Haha... No matter what, I still enjoy writing. The few perks such as reading encouraging reviews and seeing the alerts almost completely blinds the madness that possesses me when the words just won't come out. Or sometimes, the story is hazy in my mind and I can't write it down. Or even worse, I have no idea at all! Well, luckily this chapter managed to make it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**A Cinderella Story**

_Chapter 2_

A shrilling scream broke the peace of the palace. It was followed by several more. There was a long period of shouts and screams, begs and merciless laughter. Then silence.

A week later, a group of soldiers sent by King Alden of the Great Golden Kingdom entered the forlorn country. Houses were either half burned or ashes. The grass was black, not a healthy colour. The wary soldiers stepped into the palace and were disgusted by what they saw. Death was everywhere. They could smell, see and hear its echoes within the palace walls. Ghostly screams and laughter haunted their every step.

-/-

Ahiru sighed. She had fantasised in a crazy dream the night before that she was going to the ball. She did not tell Edel that the lady burned her invitation, because what could she have done anyway? She wouldn't have been able to go. She had no proper attire. If only she could dance with…

"Prince Mytho." The name escaped her lips softly without her willing to. Her face grew warmer.

"A maiden carries with her a jewel. If she were to hesitate to put on the jewel, it will in time disappear. If she, however, were to bear it too willingly, she in time will crumble." During Ahiru's muse, Edel had silently entered the room.

Ahiru looked up at the woman. Her motherly figure had the tendency to spout words of wisdom that she could not fathom. "Edel?"

"The maiden that has only just found her jewel, must be wary or she will lose it. The jewel appears in many different forms such that what before her eyes are clear, she misses and continues her fruitless quest." Edel's voice was soft. Ahiru blinked, unable to convert the advice into her language.

"As usual, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," sighed Ahiru.

Whether she was aware or not, Edel had had her eyes closed the entire time. She opened her lids, revealing her dark blue orbs that were a great contrast to her pale skin and light green hair. "Rea had a whiff of pollen and now she has a case of the sneezes. She is determined to have it cured in time for the ball tonight so please take this honey and lime tea to her." Edel handed her a warm cup of clear brown liquid.

It occurred to Ahiru, as she treaded down the spiral staircase, why Edel hadn't given Rea the tea herself. Then she noticed something she had missed all her years, Edel almost never faced her masters, or mistresses in this case. She prepared all meals and obeyed Lady Llewyn's orders that were passed through Ahiru but she rarely met the Llewyns at all. Edel is lucky, Ahiru thought. She pushed the nagging curiosity to the back of her mind and entered Rea's room.

The girl looked horrible. Her cold eyes were dragged down by heavy red sags. Her nose was almost as red as her hair. Her voice, as she ordered Ahiru to stand up straight, was somewhat muffled and had none of its usual menace. The girl spluttered after one sip of the tea.

"What have you given me, you oaf? This drink is vile and pungent," Rea cried.

Ahiru cowered. "It.. that is... supposed to help cure your cold."

Rea narrowed her eyes into suspicious slits. "What is in this?"

"E-Edel-san said it was honey and lime tea. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought it would help you because you wanted to look good at the ball," Ahiru apologised in a panic.

Rea's eyes grew wide at the mention of the Princes' Ball. She gulfed down the liquid and felt a stinging freshness as her nostrils cleared up. She could breath properly now though she would never admit that the maids had helped her. "What are you standing there for?" she frowned, "My dress needs to be creaseless and spotless. I will not tolerate a single flaw."

Ahiru spent the rest of the day dividing her time between Rea and Posy. Rea's red hair needed to be tied up in a bun with a few loose strands trailing beside her ears. Posy's curly blonde locks were curled even more until she took on the appearance of a poodle, albeit one with a very cute human face. When she realised that, she immediately ordered for water to be thrown on her head. An order which Ahiru obeyed too willingly considering it justice for her near death experience at the well the day before.

Lady Llewyn did not need much tending to, to Ahiru's relief. All she had asked for were her bath readied with three of the largest roses from the garden scattered across the water. Ahiru felt nervous seeing as the lady was in an unusually good mood.

Lashes curled and cheeks blushed. Corsets tightened and jewellery polished. A vain Rea and a flirty Posy stood in front of the mirror, posing this way and that. Each practicing their smiles and speeches and twirled in attempt to brush the other out of the mirror.

"Both of you look beautiful," Ahiru praised. It was a customary comment she was expected to make.

"I don't _look _beautiful. I _am_," corrected Rea.

Ahiru nodded meekly.

"Of course. Pardon her mistake," said Edel.

Rea made a noise, something between a grunt and a scoff, as she glided out of the room. Posy followed with even less elegance. The Llewyns left in a carriage, less impressive than the royal's but grand nonetheless, after reminding Ahiru that their beds were to be warmed up in time for their return. Precisely midnight. Edel was still bowing, even after the carriage disappeared over a hill.

"Edel they're gone," Ahiru said.

The woman straightened her back and gazed at the landscape. For some reason, Ahiru felt that Edel was not seeing the prairie. Something else. She didn't know what.

It was absolutely amazing having the house to themselves. Ahiru jumped around the hall, a huge weight was off her shoulders. Free. "It's not often that we get time off. What should we do, Edel?"

Edel looked at Ahiru. She stared too long and Ahiru began to feel worried. "Ahiru."

"Yes?" she answered too forcefully.

Silence. A great deal of hesitance showed on Edel's face. "Never mind," she sighed.

"What is it?" Ahiru asked, unconvinced.

Edel shook her head, then smiled. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Ahiru jabbed a finger at herself.

Edel was in possession of very little. That consisted of a few dresses, two sandals, a ribbon, and her most treasured, a jewellery box. The jewellery box was kept a secret from Lady Llewyn for Edel was sure the lady would take it from her if she knew about it. The jewellery box doubled as a music box. Ahiru loved the song it played, it made her feel unusually calm.

"It's a pretty sound, isn't it, Edel," said Ahiru as the woman turned the lever.

The box opened. Revealing a dozen jewels that gleamed brighter than Lady Llewyn's diamonds. Ahiru gasped as Edel held out a stunning red gem.

"For me?" she squeaked, then flustered, "I can't."

Edel shook her head, "This has always been for you. Accept it."

Ahiru stiffened. She felt inexplicable delight and nervousness as her mother figure placed the necklace around her neck. Her first jewellery.

"There is happiness for those who accept their fate," Edel crooned into her ear. "There is glory for those who fight their fate."

Ahiru blinked, confused as usual. Edel fastened the hook on her necklace. The jewel shone brightly.

"Fight, dear Ahiru," Edel whispered before the light from the gem engulfed all.

Ahiru felt herself becoming lighter. She felt her feet free from the tight slippers of five years of service. Her hair escaped from its braid and fell out around her like a cape. Lady Llewyn had forbid her from wearing her hair out, because when she did, her looks posed a threat to Lady Llewyn's pride. She opened her eyes and saw her body adorned in a stunning white dress. It fanned from her waist onto the ground, and on her feet were light glass slippers. The girl quacked a few times in surprise.

"Edel!" she gasped. "It's m-magic."

Edel nodded. A letter appeared in her hands. That was magic too. Ahiru recognised the golden seal. "The invitation still stands."

"C-Can I really?"

Edel handed her a feathered mask. "Just in case they recognise you."

A carriage rode into the castle grounds. It stopped before Ahiru, waiting for her to enter. Edel helped the girl into it.

"What should I do?" Ahiru flustered. "I don't know how to dance."

Edel chuckled. "Don't worry. Just be yourself."

Ahiru stared helplessly out the window. When Edel's figure disappeared from view, she turned and sank into the seat.

"Ahiru!"

Who? Ahiru wondered. It was Lilie dressed in a pink gown. Pique sat beside her, also dressed for the occasion.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ahiru.

"Lady Howe borrowed us a carriage for the ball. She also gave us these dresses, a gift for our loyalty," Lilie explained excitedly.

Ahiru smiled. The manor Lilie and Pique worked in was owned by the charitable Howe family. It was a much more pleasurable workplace than back at Caerlyn Castle.

"Ahiru, how did you get that dress? It's amazing. Don't tell me, the Llewyn hag turned nice?" Pique asked, her tongue hardening when she spat out 'Llewyn'.

"No, this is a gift from Edel.."

Lilie embraced Ahiru tightly. "Oh, cute Ahiru! Tonight, you are no maid. Go confess to Prince Mytho, and then when he has rejected you, come back to me. My shoulder is always free for you to cry on. A weeping Ahiru is cute too!"

"Lilie," said Pique. "Don't encourage her. It is a hopeless crush. Everyone knows the prince will marry Miss Rue."

"Poor Ahiru. Are you sad, miserable, in despair?" Lilie cradled Ahiru's head with one hand and patted her with the other.

"I'm not in love with Prince Mytho," Ahiru protested weakly.

Pique and Lilie laughed. "Everyone loves Prince Mytho."


	3. Chapter 3

I am currently writing while eating ice cream. Yum! Here is the next chapter. As usual, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**

**A Cinderella Story**

_Chapter 3_

The golden gates opened with a great clang that sounded expensive. Lady Llewyn nodded curtly to the guards. Posy fiddled with the lace of her petticoat that showed through the front slit of her gown as was the fashion. Rea smiled thinly. She was anticipating the ball. In her mind's eye she could picture herself dancing with Prince Fakir. She could picture him proposing to her too, as she pictured every other man would.

"Mother, I heard that the whole kingdom was invited for the ball," Posy said. "My friend Eleanor's maids were all allowed to attend the ball."

"Are you saying you want that duck to come?" Rea asked coldly.

Posy shook her head. "No, of course not. Servants should know their status."

"That's right. The Howe family was always too generous. And look what it has done them," Lady Llewyn opened her fan with a swish, then continued, "Their manor is decades beyond trend."

Rea nodded but Posy stood still. Eleanor's manor was, although declining, very cheerful. All the servants seemed happy to work there. The Howe's were very jovial, welcoming her warmly with smiles and chuckles.

"What are you waiting for, Posy?" her mother asked.

Posy startled out of her reverie to see the footman's outstretched hand. She took it and landed softly on the palace grounds. Then she looked up in awe at the stairs that ascended up to the large royal doors, where Prince Mytho was waiting for her, she hoped.

Inside the main hall an incredibly long queue of nobles and commoners alike waited for a chance to exchange greetings with Her Grace. Lady Llewyn scowled. Queen Ainslie was nothing but an overly generous fool. If she were Queen, well, she'd decide what to do then. But all orders would be to her own benefit and she certainly would not spend massively on a ball for the commoners. Lady Llewyn did not have to wait long for a man far too confident for her taste to ask her hand for a dance.

She smiled endearingly and took his hand lightly. As she spun the room with perfect rhythm to the light-hearted song that played, her cold eyes stole glances this way and that. She did not know exactly who she looked for, but she'd decided that the moment she laid eyes upon the _girl _she would know.

Standing on the other side of the hall, leaning pathetically on the pillar was a peach-haired girl gowned in a white dress that, though Lady Llewyn had to admit was beautiful, did not suit the girl at all. The lady pictured herself in said gown and smiled wider, perhaps colder if possible. The man she danced with shivered. He was extremely relieved when the dance prompted them to change partners.

Posy was also largely pleased when the time came to change partners. The man she had the most terrible luck to have danced with was a bumbling idiot, stepping on her pink slippers twice and badly bruised her toes. She twirled out of his feet range and fell into the arms of Prince Mytho.

"It-It's you!" she spluttered in surprise. Then she remembered her manners and, "Forgive me, Your Highness. I did not expect to have the honour to dance with you."

Prince Mytho smiled and Posy felt her heart jump. "It is my honour."

Posy put on what she believed was a charming smile, though due to nerve, it did not come out as expected. The thrill of dancing with her beloved Prince Mytho made her loose all sense of rhythm. She was beet red and hugely embarrassed the fourth time she stepped on his foot.

Being the kind person he was, Prince Mytho smiled, "It's alright. You are very light."

When the song cued them to change partners, she felt disappointed and immediately jealous of the next lucky girl in line.

Rea danced like a machine. Perfectly in tune and never a step out of rhythm. When her partner raised her arm over her head for an un-choreographed twirl, she looked up at him blankly. The young man stepped back purely on instinct. The song ended and most stopped dancing.

Ahiru had not moved a muscle, from the beginning of the waltz, until the end. Lilie had encouraged her, again, to confess to Prince Mytho, and Pique had, again, told her it was hopeless. The two had disappeared while Ahiru was dazed in her reverie.

She looked up suddenly, and realised that she was alone by the pillar. Like a black sheep among white, a wallflower. For some reason, she felt a sudden longing to breathe in fresh air, so she headed towards the garden.

A rose bent pathetically out of its shrub. Ahiru waved a hand over it. The bloom sprang up, lush and red. Ahiru smiled. A voice from behind startled the smile off her face.

"It is too crowded inside, isn't it?" the Queen asked lightly.

"Quack!" Ahiru slapped her mouth shut quickly. "I-I mean, Your Majesty," she greeted awkwardly, bowing too low.

The Queen was silent for a while. Ahiru cowered under her gaze. At first, Ahiru thought the Queen was quietly examining her dress. Ahiru had noticed that most of the girls wore gowns with a parted front that exposed lacy petticoats. Hers was simple, with a glittering skirt. But she noticed afterwards that the Queen's attention was on her amulet. The large red gem was impossible to miss.

"I saw it," the Queen said finally.

"S-Saw what?" Ahiru asked warily.

"You have a gift."

Ahiru nodded shyly. Edel had told her when she was very small, that a generous fairy had waved a wand over her and gave Ahiru a precious gift. The gift of magic. She was under very strict orders not to reveal this gift to the Llewyns.

The Queen could tell that magic was a delicate subject, so she quickly changed it.

"Why do you hide your face?"

"I'm sorry, my Queen. It.. Am I being disrespectful?" she asked in a panic. Her hand instinctively moved to her mask. "I shall take it off."

The Queen stopped her. "No, you don't have to. Come, it's time for supper."

She followed the Queen back into the hall. Hundreds of pairs of eyeballs looked her way. Who was that girl beside the Queen? Ahiru touched her mask warily, suddenly becoming aware that the light feathery ornament separated her from everyone else. She sat down at the banquet table in a rigid manner. She was sure everyone noticed her unnatural stiffness.

_I'm so embarrassed. I'm not used to these fancy balls. _Ahiru sighed.

Her mood immediately lifted at the sight of the food. It was nothing like she had ever seen Edel prepare before. Something wet trickled down onto her chin.

"How disgusting."

Ahiru heard the grumpy voice but she was too hungry to care who it was. "Leave me alone, I haven't eaten since yesterday!" She immediately regretted her remark when she turned.

Fakir stood looking down at her with a cold glint in his eyes. Ahiru shivered.

"Quack!! S-S-Sorry, Your Highness!" she apologised. "I didn't know.."

But Fakir ignored her. Instead, he briskly walked away. Muttering something about 'pathetic'. Ahiru felt herself shake as she watched the back disappear to the far side of the table where the Royals sat.

_Prince Mytho is definitely better!_

She stuffed the food into her mouth without a care for manners. Somehow, she couldn't taste the herbs or spices. They mixed together into something bland and unsatisfying. But she couldn't stop herself eating. Bite after bite. Until she was the only person left at the table. A sneer from behind shifted her mind from the puzzle of the plain yet addictive food.

"Have you never eaten before? Pathetic."

Ahiru opened her mouth to argue but her hands moved otherwise. A chunk of cheese forced itself down her throat. She was choking but Fakir had moved too far away to notice. As Ahiru struggled to breathe, it was Lady Llewyn who helped her.

A slap on the back was all it took for her pipes to clear up. Ahiru gasped. She looked up at the woman she knew as the personification of evil, confused.

"Thank you very much," she said weakly.

Lady Llewyn smiled. It made Ahiru shiver but she tried desperately not to show fear. Sharp, manicured nails rested on her shoulders.

"Do be more careful next time," the lady said.

Ahiru nodded. The lady hadn't recognised her, right?

After another pat that caused Ahiru's heart to skip a beat in fear, Lady Llewyn glided happily to the dance floor. As usual, it wasn't long until a man came and asked her for a dance, which she accepted. That night, she moved one step closer to completing the mission she had been given fourteen summers ago. It had dragged on for too long. But, finally, it was coming to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so happy because I've been getting good feedback from this story. Thanks you guys! Love you all, Mwah!**

* * *

**

**A Cinderella Story**

_Chapter 4_

With unforgiving eyes, Rea watched the masked Ahiru suspiciously. She had seen the girl work through the food like a starved animal. The sight disgusted her. She couldn't tell because of the mask, but Rea doubted the girl possessed any good looks. Otherwise she would not cover her face. But despite her bad etiquette, Fakir had talked to the bad-mannered masked nobody. Rea's insides boiled with rage. It was as if she was surrounded by an invisible barrier of fire. Posy stepped away from her sister on instinct.

"Rea, are you alright?" asked Posy warily.

Rea smirked and laughed softly with her shrilly high-pitched voice. The reaction was of no assurance to Posy.

"Mother is probably giving the girl a thorough lesson on etiquette. You know how she hates bad manners," said Rea, all the while glaring daggers at the girl she did not realise was Ahiru. She found great satisfaction knowing that the girl was getting what she deserved. "Look at her. Frozen in fear."

Posy eyed the girl carefully. For some reason, the smooth peach hair reminded her of someone she wasn't at all expecting to see at the ball. Then she noticed that the hair was, although the right colour, too soft and silky to belong to that loud, clumsy, duck-like maid.

"I'm going to expose her," said Rea suddenly. "She must have a horrible scar or deformity. Or she's just plain ugly. That's why she's hiding her face."

"I don't know…" said Posy slowly. "I don't think you should do that."

"Why not?" asked Rea in a cold voice.

"I would feel sorry for her…"

Rea scoffed. "No one else cares. It's just another peasant. I don't know how she got in here," Rea stepped briskly towards the masked Ahiru, "but I will make sure she leaves."

Ahiru turned around in time to see Rea striding towards her, pushing aside an old man on her way. She noticed the clawed fingers and the slick movement, ready to pounce. As fast as she could, Ahiru jumped up and ran. Somewhere. Anywhere. She got lost amidst the throng of jolly gentleman and gossiping ladies. But she did not dare to stop. She was too scared to turn around to confirm, but she was sure she had lost Rea. Still, she did not dare risk it. What would happen to her if they knew that she secretly went to the ball when the lady had so clearly told her she wasn't allowed? Rea would get a kick out of her torture. Posy would remain indifferent. All of a sudden, she crashed into something warm.

"Quack!!" cried Ahiru.

Prince Mytho smiled gently down at her, his eyebrow arched slightly in confusion to her sudden outburst.

"P-P-P-Prince Mytho!"

He pulled her in for a dance. All the time, Ahiru was enchanted by his eyes. She felt a strange calmness as she gazed into his amber orbs. Her heart pounded faster and louder that she was worried he would hear. Her short moment of happiness was interrupted when a force hit the back of her head. Fingernails scratched into her scalp, pulling the ends of her hair. Her mask began slipping slowly down the bridge of her nose. Without a seconds thought, Ahiru pulled herself away from Prince Mytho's comforting warmth and scampered to the nearest exit.

Panting and desperately gasping for air, Ahiru fell onto her knees beside a bush that hid her from view. She stayed still until she heard the groan and slowly fading steps as Rea gave up searching for her.

"Great. What are you doing here?" asked an all too familiar voice.

Ahiru stood up, straightening her posture to defend what little dignity she had left. "I just wanted to take a breather. Is that wrong?"

Fakir glared at her without answering. Then he gasped when he noticed her ruby amulet. The shocked expression seemed alien on his face to Ahiru. She was partly relieved when his usual frown returned.

"I don't care what you do. It is none of my business," he said finally. He turned swiftly and started walking away.

"Wait!" cried Ahiru.

He stopped.

Ahiru was, all of a sudden, lost for words. "Err.. umm.. wh-where is the exit? I want to go home…"

"Is there a carriage waiting for you?"

"No..."

"Then you should wait until a carriage comes to pick you up."

Ahiru stayed silent. She couldn't say that she had no way of getting back to Caerlyn Castle.

_Edel, help!_

Fakir turned and glared at her. "You are even more pathetic without your mask." Then he continued walking away.

Rage boiled furiously inside her, bubbling up her throat and threatening to burst. There was something about Fakir that she hated, she didn't know what. Perhaps it was his frown.

_Fine! If he won't help me, that's fine! I'll get home on my own!_

Ahiru stomped wherever her feet took her. Somehow, the guards missed the quacking female so it was only when she arrived at a cold dark roadway that she stopped.

"Where am I?" whispered Ahiru, her breath hanging heavily in the air.

The forest seemed to creep slowly towards her from all sides and the moonlight appeared to fade and glide far into the sky. Shivers crackled down her spine. Finally, Ahiru got into that state of mind when even the most skilful of fairies listens and listens and longs for the light of day. Nothing bad ever happens in the sun's glory. But at night, with only the dim moon to ward off evil, bad magic lurked everywhere.

There was a rustle from among the ferns. A slither of darkness. Ahiru held her breath. Desperately, she tried to summon magic into her hands. _Anything! Give me anything to protect myself!_

But her magic was paralysed by fear. The magic fizzed and crackled halfway down her arm. A hooded figure with a large sword stood in front of her. The sharp blade gleamed in the darkness.

"Lookie what we have here," crowed the man. "Don't you know it's dangerous for a lassie to stay out late at night?" The man stepped forward, making sure his sword was still pointed threateningly at Ahiru.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me!" she cried. "I'm just a maid! A poor maid! I don't have anything for you!"

"Oh, really?" The man smiled from beneath the shadow of his hood. "I'd say different by looking at what you're wearing," he moved closer until there was only a meter or so between them, "diamond dusted dress. And ooh." He pressed his sword onto Ahiru's amulet, just hard enough for her to feel his strength. "Fairy craftsmanship. That'll give me a fortune."

Ahiru closed her eyes and wished for a miracle. Edel had told her that miracles do happen. And right now, more than ever before, she longed herself to believe it. She concentrated so hard on believing that she entirely missed the rapidly approaching gallop of a horse from behind her.

A gasp, from the highwayman?

A neigh.

And CLANG!

Ahiru risked a peep. The horse's face was centimetres from her own. It seemed to be… sniffing her? Ahiru jumped back and looked all around.

The hooded man was stepping backwards slowly. He recognised the rider. He knew enough about the prince to know that he should run. So he fled, his sword abandoned on the ground. The horse grunted and landed a hoof firmly on the sword several times.

"I told you to wait for your carriage," said Fakir, his eyes looking dark in the dim of night.

Ahiru tried an excuse. It didn't work.

"Get on," grunted Fakir.

Ahiru was sure she had misheard him. "What?"

He turned and glared at her. Grudgingly he stretched out an arm towards her. Also rather reluctant, Ahiru took it and let herself be pulled up onto the horse's back. She could feel his muscles straining slightly as she reached two thirds of the way up. Ahiru quietly decided that the next time, if there ever was a next time, she would try to jump.

The horse was a smooth animal. Its gallops were even and sleek. There was never a bump that jolted Ahiru out of place, but the speed was enough to scare her. Unconsciously, she clutched Fakir's shoulders.

He made a noise. A gasp, perhaps? Then he leaned forward, easing the horse. Quickly aware of what she was doing, Ahiru let go of Fakir's shoulders and spent the rest of the journey tensely crouched on the horse's back. She would point or quietly say which path to take when the road forked. Finally they turned the last bend. Caerlyn castle stood where it had always stood for hundreds of years.

The horse stopped abruptly. It sniffed the air then, as if it had caught a whiff of something it liked, or didn't like, the horse made a dash towards the castle. It rammed down the small wooden gate and headed straight for the door.

Ahiru was quacking the whole time. Fakir tried to control his horse but it wouldn't obey commands.

The door opened, revealing Edel who did not look too surprised to see a horse headed her way at an alarming speed. She did not have to worry. Because at the sight of Edel, the horse slowed down and let itself be patted gently.

Ahiru slid off the horse. Her knees buckled and her arms felt weak. "What- Why- The horse-??" she stumbled over her words.

"I don't know," said Fakir, amazed that he understood the girl.

Edel did a humble bow. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Fakir nodded. "I shall take my leave." He pulled and the horse grudgingly followed.

"Wait!"

Fakir stopped and turned. Once again, Ahiru was lost for words. What was it she wanted to say?

Edel leant in and whispered, "Perhaps you want to thank him."

Ahiru shook her head. _No, not that. Definitely not._

She stepped forward and patted the horse. "Good horse," she said. A familiar buzz travelled down her arm. She produced an apple from her back and fed it to the animal. "What's her name?"

Fakir grunted, turned the horse around, and trotted off into the night.


End file.
